


Porcelain

by harperstiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperstiles/pseuds/harperstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes would rather have no Molly Hooper, than a broken Molly Hooper. Especially a Molly Hooper broken by him. (Really short one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: rights to BBC Sherlock, Steven Moffat etc. 
> 
> A/N: Written a few months ago, hope you like it! Posted under the same name on ff.net

To Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper is a porcelain doll. 

He craves to touch her milky white skin. He craves to brush his fingers over her not-too-small mouth. And he craves to feel the warmth that seems to surround her. 

But he can't, because he is terrified that if he ever does, Molly Hooper will break. 

He'll be the one to break her.

That's what the great Sherlock Holmes does. He breaks people. Over and over again, until there are no more pieces to fit back together. 

That's what he will do to Molly Hooper too. 

He'll break her. Over and over again, until there are no more pieces to fit back together. 

So he resists the temptation to touch her milky white skin and not-too-small mouth. 

Because if he is honest, Sherlock Holmes would rather have no Molly Hooper, than a broken Molly Hooper. 

Especially a Molly Hooper broken by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you think of it so please comment/review!


End file.
